If it was different
by Musicpicfanficlover
Summary: What would happen if Harry was put in a different house? Made different friends? Fell in love with someone else? Drarry Harry ooc and Draco slight ooc


All character belong to J.K. Rowling I sadly can only right one of the ways I wish it happened.

Harry's pov

Harry just made it on to the Hogwarts Express with the help of a red haired lady. Uncle Vernon begrudgingly took me to King Cross station but only because they were already heading by but they had stuck me in the trunk because they couldn't bare to be seen with me. When I did get to King Cross I had lots of problems I accidentally knocked over my cart and he'd wig almost got out and lots of people stared at me. When I looked at the sheet I was sure there was a mistake 9 and 3/4? I could only find 9 and 10.

I was starting to panic when I saw the red haired lady standing between the walls just staining at it so I thought it would be okay if I tried asking her. When she told me to run through the wall I though I might run away. But then I saw a blond haired family run through the wall. It was the first kid I had seen so I decided to run after him. But when I went through the barrier he was already gone but I did find the train so that was a big relief off my shoulders.

I found an empty compartment so I hurried in. I was having trouble getting my suitcase into the overhead compartment. And just when I thought I had it in it fell at hit me on the head and knocked me down and taking my glasses with it. It had landed on my stomach knocking the breathe out of me. I struggled to push it off to me when suddenly I felt the weight released. I look up and see what looks like two blurred orange carrots. I felt around for my glasses and saw it was to older twin boys. They introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley.

They asked me for name and were shocked when I said My name was Harry Potter. I was confused on what was the big deal and where they had heard my name. I decided to ask. "How do you know who I am? I just found out I was a wizard a few days ago" they looked shocked. "You don't know?! You're famous Harry you killed he who shall not be named! You're a hero!" I didn't get how I could be a hero for something I can't even remember doing but I said okay and waited for them to leave. I was relived that the awkward tension left when they did.

Since no one else joined me in my cabin I decided to take out one of my required books to get some knowledge on the place I'm going to. The first thing I read about were the four Hogwarts houses Gryffiondor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm not sure what house I'll be in. I don't think I'll be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I'm not very kind and patient and I don't seek knowledge. So that leaves Gryffiondor or Slytherin. They both seemed like fine houses so I don't really care which I get sorted into.

Suddenly the door was thrust open and there stood a confident, awkward looking bushy haired girl and a nervous dark haired boy. The girl some suddenly in kind of a loud and obnoxious way " I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom we're looking for his toad have you seen it?" The tone of her voice just put me off so I decide to say what I thought. "No I haven't seen a toad so please leave I prefer this cabin without you in it." Hermioner Grangee, I'm pretty sure that was her name at least, looked quite put off and upset. She huffed and as she stormed out she yelled back " I hope we aren't in the same house because you're a bully!" That makes two of us I thought to myself.

The rest of the ride I had no other unwanted visitors and I was able to change into my robes and exit the train in peace. Upon stepping out my view was blocked by what appeared to be a giant, he called himself Hagrid . He said that all first years needed to get in a boat. I was stuck with Grangee a dude that looked related to the two boys I met earlier, when asked he said his name was Ron and that those were in fact his brothers. Feeling bored I turned to the one other student on the boat.

He had blond slicked back hair and what on the outside at least had cold gray eyes. His robes were perfectly strait and he had an air of confidence that drew me in. As a young boy I never was into girls like Dudley was. They are just an annoying gender that thinks they are better than men. And that that stuff they always seem to put on their faces actually makes them pretty. I guess I was staring a bit to long so the attractive boy turned to me and asked me my name. " I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" His eyes sparked with interest when I said my name but it quickly went away. He held out his hand and said "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I smiled and shook his hand. He asked what house I would be in and I told him there wasn't any way to know until I got there but I thought I would be in Slytherin or Gryffiondor. He smirked and said " I'm going to be in Slytherin, I just know it everyone in my family has been in Slytherin and anything less wouldn't be acceptable to him.

He didn't know it but in that moment I decided what house I wanted to be in. Now I guess I'll just wait and see what happens, only time will tell.

i will post the next chapter as soon as possible


End file.
